Once Again, The Game Is On
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary After Tribal Council Jerome thanks Marah for sticking with them however Joy doesn't look amused. She openly says that she's done with the backstabbing and she doesn't want to hear from Marah anymore. Marah looks shocked as Joy walks away. Sveneryn and Liam discuss their current positions in the game. Sveneryn says they should stick together and let things go by with Liam agreeing. Twist The final eight arrive at the beach when Jeff awaits them. He announces the third twist. Air has chosen to separate the road with a giant wind. The final eight will be un-merged, for the very first time in Survivor history! We will go back to two tribes of four. Everyone draws their buff and some look rather shocked than happy. New Luft Tribe New Vann Tribe Sveneryn looks at the other side, being obviously on the outs currently. Joy and Jerome look at each other. Air may have taken it's hit but fire will get down in this tribe for sure. Vann Kiron and Tammy talk about the twist as soon as the four arrive at camp. Marah feels weird since no one of her original tribe mates are back in Vann. She feels really bad about voting Rick and Annabelle. She has to do something for her feeling. Sveneryn decides to look around for the idol while Marah approaches him. Marah tells him everything, what she's going through and that she feels terrible. Sveneryn feels terrible for her and makes sure she feels okay again. Luft The vibe at Luft is awkward. The four are sitting at campfire without anyone saying a thing. Jeanne then leaves the three while going to pee. Jerome looks at Joy and tries to intimate her by saying that she has no chance now. He then leaves as well. Liam looks at Joy and he makes sure she will be good. Jeanne and Jerome meet each other in the woods. Jerome says that he has a trick to try on Liam. If that works, Joy will be gone. Challenge The two tribes enter the beach. For this challenge, there are two runners and two puzzle players. Joy and Jeanne agree on working on the puzzle since Jerome wants Liam to do the running with him. Sveneryn and Marah do the running for the other tribe. The runners have to find puzzle pieces and hand it over to the puzzle players. The tribe that solves the puzzle the fastest wins. Survivors ready? GO! Both duo's run as fast as they can. Sveneryn and Marah have a lot of fun while running while Jerome starts talking strategy towards Liam while finding puzzle pieces. Jerome says that he can promise Liam a final three deal if he votes out Joy if they lose. Liam says he won't because they won't lose. He then finds the last piece and runs back with Jerome behind him. Both Vann and Luft are close. Joy grabs the pieces and starts to make the puzzle. Jeanne looks at Jerome and asks with her facial expression if she needs to sabotage. Jerome shakes his head as Jeanne helps Joy with the puzzle. At the other side, Tammy struggles with the puzzle and starts screaming. Kiron looks frustrated. Not for long though because with a fast click, Joy and Jeanne complete the puzzle, meaning that Luft wins immunity! Vann Kiron doesn't look disappointed. He and Tammy go into the woods. Kiron, who finally is able to speak and talk strategy on his own, tells Tammy to vote for Sveneryn. Tammy agrees. She thinks he's a jack-ass since he never went back to her after they merged. Sveneryn and Marah talk a lot. Marah says that it will be a tie anyways. Sveneryn says that he isn't scared of Tammy. He will win the tiebreaker challenge. Tribal Council Sveneryn, Marah, Kiron and Tammy arrive at tribal council. The current jury members look surprised when they enter. Jeff explains the twist and then asks Kiron how it feels to be in Vann. Kiron says that it's a whole new experience but he's confident that everything will go as planned. Sveneryn grins. Jeff then asks Sveneryn the same question and Sveneryn answers that he signed up to play the game and how bigger and twisted the game the more happier he is, making Annabelle and Rick smile. Everyone then votes. Jeff announces the results... . . . First vote... . . . Tammy . . . Sveneryn . . . Sveneryn . . . . . . Tammy We got a tie! Because there are only four members in this tribe, both Kiron and Marah have the chance to change their vote. Marah says that Kiron has more chance on surviving without Tammy. Kiron says that isn't true. Both stay with their vote which means Sveneryn and Tammy have to go to a tiebreaker challenge which is a fire-making challenge. Sveneryn and Tammy, who used to be close allies, battle it out against each other. Tammy looks very frustrated and struggles the whole time while Sveneryn stays calm. Sveneryn manages to make fire as first, making him the winner. Tammy is eliminated and becomes the fourth person of the jury. Votes Sveneryn voted Tammy: "Sweet Tammy, I will never forget the beautiful conversations we had back at Jord. I love you to death but unfortunately, our paths have been separated." Marah voted Tammy: "I took too many risks, so this one doesn't care either." Tammy voted Sveneryn: "Karma. Real karma." Kiron voted Sveneryn: "Now Jerome's gone, I have to call the shots here. Bye Sveneryn." Final Words "Such a close battle. Sveneryn won it all clear and bright. I'm sad Marah voted me out but it is what it is!" - Tammy, 8th Place